Arrival
Arrival is the twenty-fifth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot After successfully kidnapping all of the stuffed animals in the previous episode, Master Baby's camper van arrives back in Sydney where Master Baby looks to get his long-awaited revenge. Master Baby, Almindore, Banana and Milo exit the camper van and Master Baby thanks them for all of their hard work and the fact that they were able to kidnap the stuffed animals. Almindore then opens up the back of the camper van for Master Baby to see all of the stuffed animals in their cages, Master Baby then maniacally laughs at their demise for thinking that they would actually be able to escape them this time around. Bedtime Bear is annoyed by Master Baby and tries to escape his cage, but to no avail as he is handcuffed inside, being unable to get out and attack the latter. Master Baby once again laughs and says that cages are only the beginning for the stuffed animals and looks back at his fellow Wallaby's alumni to state that this is the start of getting his revenge and that it is a shame that he won't be there to see him become victorious at the end of their battle as he intends to kill Bedtime Bear. The baby doll then decides to walk away to make sure that everything looks perfect for his final battle with Bedtime Bear and Almindore and Banana tag along with him, Master Baby then tells Milo to keep an eye on their "prisoners" and make sure that they don't escape Sydney, as he doesn't want his revenge spoiled and says that he can free them once he is ready to get his vengeance. Milo follows Master Baby's order in which Bedtime Bear still wonders why Milo is helping out Master Baby and asks him and Milo says that he only serves Master Baby and does not help out anyone else, Bedtime Bear then attempts to redeem Milo back to his old self but it does not work. Elsewhere Almindore is wondering why Master Baby wants Sydney to be clean and tidy for his final battle with Bedtime Bear, the latter replies with telling his henchman that he doesn't want to kill the teddy bear in a dump and he has to make sure that his revenge is all the more sweeter this way. Almindore then tells Master Baby that he might be too obsessed with his whole plan for revenge to which Master Baby is offended by and tells Almindore to follow him in an angry demeanor. At the camper van, all of the stuffed animals attempt to redeem Milo back to his old self and to be on their side again, however the tan teddy bear is still unable to get out of Master Baby's brainwashing spell, refusing to free them to fight Master Baby and tells them that the only time he will free them is when Master Baby will get ready for his revenge to kill Bedtime Bear and his friends. Annoyed by this fact, Bedtime Bear yells at Milo and tells him to take back his individuality and his life and to stop serving Master Baby, this attempt at curing Milo of the spell still does not work as the latter refuses to free them. Bedtime Bear then decides to distract the brainwashed Milo so that they can escape and defeat Master Baby and his henchmen and find a way to redeem Milo again, first Antonio shouts out "salmon" which echoes to Milo's ears making him distracted leading Bedtime Bear and the stuffed animals to nearly leave their cages before Master Baby hears one coming open and screams to Milo to keep an eye on them which he obeys and locks the cage's doorknob as well as the others' doorknobs, much to the dismay of Bedtime Bear. Master Baby then states that everything looks fine for his final battle with Bedtime Bear and alongside Almindore and Banana, he heads back to the camper van to send out the message to Milo. He comes back and gives the okay to him to let them out of their cages, so long as he, Almindore and Banana guard them from trying to break free of their handcuffs in which they all obey their master. The stuffed animals, Master Baby, Almindore, Banana and Milo reach the volcano where Master Baby can begin his revenge. In the heat of the moment, Master Baby tells Almindore to put on the heavy metal mixtape in which the latter obliges, though he is still rather annoyed due to the fact he hears heavy metal all of the time. Master Baby then headbangs to it and tells Almindore, Banana and Milo to hold back Tito, Antonio and the rest of the stuffed animals which they obey. But before doing so, Almindore then gives a handcuffed Bedtime Bear to Master Baby so he can kill him. Master Baby then holds Bedtime Bear dangling over the volcano about to drop him in it to signify his revenge and after staring at his former classmate for a while with a wicked grin, he drops him in the volcano with no remorse and seemingly succeeds with his goal. While the stuffed animals watch horrified, Master Baby turns his attention to them and orders his henchmen to kill them all. They are about to do so before a set of handcuffs make a splash in the volcano where Bedtime Bear was supposedly killed, the henchmen put down their knives at the hearing of this and they go with Master Baby to see what's up in the volcano. Much to Master Baby's surprise, Bedtime Bear pops out of the volcano still alive and takes flight, tackling down Master Baby. Almindore, Banana and Milo are in shock at this and are about to escape for the camper van before Bedtime Bear drops Almindore with a modified lifting reverse STO, knocks out Banana with a running bicycle kick and simply punches the brainwashed Milo, trying to knock some sense back into him. He then frees the rest of the stuffed animals by taking off their handcuffs and throwing them into the volcano nearby. The stuffed animals stand tall against Master Baby and his minions but realize that it is not over yet as Master Baby comes back to his feet as do his henchmen. Master Baby says that they are not getting away from him and that his revenge will be complete while the stuffed animals stand in silence and realize that the only thing they can do is fight. The showdown between the stuffed animals and Master Baby and his minions is not yet over as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Prickles Chippendale *Lavender Flamingo *Phil Calmwater *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Lily Frog *Pad Frog *Tic and Tac *Scottie and Spite *Timothy Taylor *Babi Bankie *Beatrice Taylor *Bell Adana *Quentin Bear *Qwerty Bear *Ernesto Iguana *Rush Flower *Roary Azikiwe *Spot Orcinus *Kevin Kangaroo *The Red Bear *Valentina Rossi *Damian Donkey *Sushi Crunchers *Eon Greenville *Inch Wormer *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes